


Help Me Help You.

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Domestic Dates and Silly Situations! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Boyfriends, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I Am So Deep In This Hell, I Became Inspired, I Found The Cutest Fic And It Had Omega Kyou In It, I Was Totally Listening To Help Me Help You While Writing This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Kyoutani Kentarou, Kyou Just Wants His Boyfriends Opinion, Kyoutani. You are overwhelming your poor boyfriend-desu, M/M, Not My Fault, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Sweet Yahaba Shigeru, Yahaba Just Wants To Get Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: When Shigeru asks his omega out on a casual date, he expects lunch and maybe walking around the mall. What he doesn't expect is said omega pulling him into a store geared towards omegan clothing. He also doesn't expect his omega to get extremely jealous of a sales girl and he'd beginning to wonder if he should even try to expect things with his omega.





	1. Cat Fights In Clothing Stores.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Lets get this fluff fiasco started!!!

When Shigeru asks his omega out on a casual date, he expects lunch and maybe walking around the mall. What he doesn't expect is said omega pulling him into a store geared towards omegan clothing. He also doesn't expect his omega to get extremely jealous of a sales girl and he'd beginning to wonder if he should even try to expect things with his omega.

The answer is no. No, he should not try and expect things. Let it be a mystery so everyday is special. 

Anyways, let's back up slightly so we can examine the full scenario. 

 

Every weekend was boring for Yahaba Shigeru. Not because he disliked being out of school -though that was a factor- or because he wanted to sleep in and couldn't. Nah. The problem with the weekend lay with his boyfriend. 

Kyoutani Kentarou, commonly referred to as either 'Kyou' or 'Ken' by his adoring Alpha, works at his fathers store on weekends. Now, it wouldn't be so bad if the work was something more tame, like sweeping the floors or tidying up. But no. Every Saturday and Sunday, the bottle blond would cart around fifty plus pound boxes off of a delivery van and carry them all into inventory. 

By the time the omega got off at five, he was often too tired to do anything or go anywhere, often resulting in the Alpha calling him and talking until Kentarou fell into a nap. 

But this weekend is different. This weekend, Kentarou had run out of phone service and due to the bad timing of a vacation, he couldn't get another phone card until the old man at the Tech Support Emporium would come back and give him one. 

Now, in all honesty, Ken could just go and buy a phone card elsewhere but he was too loyal. His own mother bought her first computer there, which is actually how his parents met, his father having taken an apprenticeship of sorts with old man Kakugawa. So yeah. The Alpha was going to be stuck all weekend without his boyfriend, wondering if the other was able to fall asleep easy and then slapping himself when he remembered that the other HAD in fact lived fifteen and a half years without him. 

It sucked, thinking of a time when the two weren't together and now, two years later, they're going on strong. 

Shigeru wished his boyfriend didn't have to work every weekend. He wished his boyfriend could muster enough energy to come over and cuddle in Shigeru's bed until the omega started to snore softly. He wished they could go on dates every once and a while, but n-

"Oi, Shigeru! Are you even listening!?" An irritated voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down slightly, seeing his boyfriend glare up at him. 

"Yes, yes, I'm listening."

"Oh, really?" The younger hissed, his hip jutting out slightly and Shigeru had to stop himself from grabbing the omega and pulling him closer. "Then what did I just say?"

"Ah..."

"See! You weren't listening!"

"I'm sorry, babe, really! I just... it sucks that you have to work every weekend. I guess I just wish I could take you out on a date or something but you're always busy on those days."

"Oh..." The omega sighed softly, his more innocent and soft side showing through as he tugged at Shigeru's larger hand. "Well... maybe I can try and get tomorrow off and we can, I don't know, go and do something? Just the two of us...?"

"Really? Do you think your dad would let you? Doesn't he hate me?"

"Please, he hates anyone who comes within ten feet of me that isn't direct family. Seriously, if I asked, I'm sure he'd let me."

"I'd say text me to let me know but you're phone is off..." The Alpha grunted, suddenly realizing that he hated the fact his omega couldn't reach him, even if it was an emergency. 

"Dude. You're literally walking me home. Why don't you just wait with me for a little while until he gets there and then I can ask before you head home. Who knows, my mother might even invite you over for dinner."

The brunette visibly lightened at that, resisting the urge to throw a fist in the air. Kentarou's mother was an amazing cook and by extension, his boyfriend was too. He'd heard stories and seen pictures of a young Kentarou in the kitchen with his mother, flour and eggs caked to his face and in his hair. It was precious and he remembers the first time he'd tried it, the omega blushing and grumbling out a quick, "My ma taught me..."

Needless to say, his Kentarou is the cutest person to ever exist. 

After a twenty minute walk, they finally made it to the omega's house, a cream coloured two bedroom, lord help the other because he has two younger siblings to share with. Yeah. You know what that means? During his heat cycles, he is placed in the basement with a heater and a fuck ton of blankets. But hey. We aren't here to talk about heats(for once).

Anyways! They quietly walked into the house, which was actually pointless considering that there were two young Alpha's running around, wreaking havoc. It was always loud in Kentarou's house, sounds of banging footsteps and the occasional sound of someone falling, which definitely wasn't caused by someone getting pushed. 

But that's another thing... Kentarou's younger brothers only did this kind of thing when the omega wasn't around. They were raised well, taught to act kind and polite for omega's, especially if they were your elder. 

And so, when the two walked into the kitchen to see the fourteen year olds covered in some unknown liquid that neither Kentarou or Shigeru wanted to know, everything became quiet as they looked the omega right in the eye before bowing their heads slightly. 

"Oh, you guys..." The omega sighed, though Shigeru knew he was trying to hide a smile. "Go on and get washed up, ok? Ma said she was going to make an extra special treat if you two were well behaved for me, so go on!"

"Onii-chan... thank you!"

It was funny, seeing Kentarou interact with younger people. He never swore, almost never scowled... he'd be an amazing mother...

"Oi, shithead. What are you thinking about?" Oh. There's the one he fell for. 

"Oh, me?" The omega gave him a look that said, 'Who the fuck else, stupid?' "I was just thinking about how good of a mother you'd be."

"W-What did you ju-"

"I said, I think- no. I know that you're going to be an amazing mother." The Alpha drawled, slinking closer to the blond with a smile. 

"N-No... I wouldn't..." If the blush on Kentarou's cheeks was anything to go by, the omega had probably thought about them having children, in which he most likely focused on Shigeru's skills as a father. 

"Yes, you would..." The taller of the two breathed, letting his hands find the omega's wide hips, pulling him back so his ass was pulled flush against his crotch, lightly kissing at his neck. 

"S-Shigeru..." Though the omega would deny it later, he couldn't stop the moan that was ripped from his lips, neck oddly sensitive even for an omega. 

But suddenly, they were pulled from their quiet intimacy by someone clearing their throat. 

"H-Hey, pop..." The omega choked out pulling away from the Alpha and elbowing him slightly in the stomach. "H-How was work...?"

"Don't be so nervous, Kentarou. We all know what you and your boyfriend get up to."

"Oh? You know, sir? I mean, by all means, please tell me because not even I know." That definitely earned him a punch in the arm from his boyfriend, though it also earned a smile from his father. 

"Yahaba-kun, it would surprise me to learn that in the almost two years you've been dating my son, you haven't tried to do anything to defile him."

"P-Pop! That's so embarrassing!!" The shorter teenager stuttered, though he quietly mumbled something afterwords. 

"What was that, son?"

"I-I said that he has t-tried!"

"Eh!? Babe, you're just going to call me out like that!?"

"Shut up! I was just being honest!"

"So you have tried to defile my son, then...?"

"U-Um... yes?"

"At least you're being honest, kid." The older Alpha nodded, though his voice became a touch gruff when he looked between his eldest child and said child's significant other. "Just make sure when he finally lets you that you don't hurt him. He's fragile despite the way he looks and acts."

At this, the omega's cheeks really were bright red, tucking his face carefully in Shigeru's neck, making the new captain pop a smile. 

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him, sir."

"Good. I'd rather not see you with a black eye." The man chuckled, rubbing Kentarou on the shoulder, causing him to look up with shy eyes. 

"Haha, is that a threat, sir?"

"Of course not, but I can't guarantee that my son won't maim you if you hurt him."

"If I hurt him, I'd want him to maim me."

"Oh? A masochist, are we?"

"With all due respect, I think you'd have to be a masochist if you were dating Ken."

"You got me there." He smiled then, really smiled at the way the two were so close, his son gripping the brunettes hand shyly, looking at him with so much adoration. "So, did you boys need something?"

"Ah, yeah. Did you need any help at the shop tomorrow? We kinda wanted to spend the day together and stuff..."

"Honey, if you ever want to take a day off, you can. You don't have to work everyday."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, is Yahaba-kun joining us for supper?"

"If it's alright." 

"Of course." 

Now, if this were a oneshot where it was more geared towards Kentarou's feelings, we'd be discussing the fact that he was shocked by how well his boyfriend and father got along. But it's not. So instead, we'll talk about how shocked Shigeru is instead. 

He'd heard stories about Kyoutani-san, about how he'd scare off all of his sons friends, regardless of their primary and secondary genders. And yet... he just talked to the man about potentially defiling his son and he asked him to stay for dinner...

It was true that the two hadn't gone much further than kissing and ok, that one time where Kentarou was feeling particularly cramped before he went into heat where he fingered said omega until he came, something that the blonde is now too ashamed to admit happened. 

But other than that, nothing. The omega was very shy with his body, not wanting anyone to see him with less than an a-shirt on. Hell, Shigeru had only seen him shirtless once. One glorious time that the Alpha would never forget because yes. The omega had a nice set of abs, along with some wonderful pectorals but at the end of his torso, there was this cute little section of fat that Shigeru absolutely adored. 

So yeah. The Alpha was waiting until his omega was ready to take it to the next level, allowing him his body. Besides, the cocoa haired lover boy wasn't in it for some quick fuck every now and again. He was in it for the cute blushes and the way the typically proud male would fall into stutters when the Alpha played his cards right. To Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou is the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth, a fact that everyone, including the omega, should know by now.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is exactly why Shigeru is so confused the following day. 

He'd picked Ken up from his house at around one, planning to go to the mall and do some shopping before picking up lunch and then going to watch a movie. Yes, it kinda felt like he was cramming a few dates all into one evening but he would do anything for his baby. (Yes, he subconsciously does that because he's pretty sure if he said it out loud, he'd get punched.)

The two walked, for about half an hour they walked to the mall, hands swinging between them as the omega chattered about some Alpha who had tried to tell him that he should 'just bend over already' and let himself 'get tamed'. This didn't sit well with Shigeru, who simply tightened his grip on the tan hand encased in his own. He only really relaxed when the omega said that their dear friend, Kindaichi, had -uncharacteristically- punched him in the lip, telling him that their captain wouldn't be very happy to hear him say that about his boyfriend. Kindaichi was correct. Very much so. 

Now, the Alpha wasn't jealous. He had no reason to be. After all, his extremely independent boyfriend had agreed to court him, though he made it clear that he didn't need Shigeru's protection. So why be jealous? The bottle blonde chose him and that was that. Right...?

Yeah. That was that. Even though it may seem like Kentarou would hardly be one for relationships, he was extremely loyal, going so far as to offer not to hang out with any other Alpha's or beta's unless Shigeru was around. They were a "Ride together, die together," relationship, meaning that they'd walk to the ends of the Earth for each other if it meant staying together. 

Shigeru understood that, and yet, his omega did not. He was extremely territorial, making sure to scent mark the Alpha daily, doing it so much in fact that he had been mistaken for an omega on more than one account. Not that he minded, of course, because if he smelled that strongly of his boyfriend, said boyfriend smelled just as much like him, if not more. 

So yes. Kentarou got jealous. Not just the mild kind of jealousy where you pout if someone touched your S.O., not the kind where you might accidentally growl. Oh no. He was the petty type of jealous. He had once purposely dropped his keys and made every Alpha around ogle his thick ass simply because an omega shook his hand in thanks. 

Now the omega wouldn't dream of ever acting in reaction to the phone numbers handed to him that day, but they kinda made him feel good, the reason for which is actually kind of precious. When he was jealous, he wanted his boyfriend to tell him that he was the only one for him, that he was cute, even though he acted like that annoyed him... he wanted to be called 'babe' and 'baby' and be kissed and held until he finally realized, "Oh... I really am the only one he's looking at..."

So why and the Hell did it turn into this? 

When they got to the mall, the omega had immediately asked the captain to take him to a store that is supposedly geared towards male omega's and their comfort, apparently having ripped a hole in his favourite leggings whenever he was moving a wooden crate that got caught on them from some stupid splinter. 

Now of course, the Alpha wasn't going to deny his baby a trip into what might be an interesting store, so he agreed and he silently added that he'd buy anything the omega wanted. He's a gentlemen like that. 

"Hmm... should I get some new jeans too? Kejino and Kousuke spilled paint on my other good pair last week..." He said with a thoughtful look, turning his sight towards the Alpha who simply shrugged and said nothing else. "Um. So, should I get new skinny jeans because the pair they spilled on were the ones that made my ass look really nice, you know, the ones that make you want to g-"

"Yes! Yes, babe! Buy some new jeans!" The brunette nodded excitedly, making the omega blush. 

"So you only get into it whenever my ass is involved... pervert..."

"You have a nice ass."

"You got me there."

And so, the two began their search for leggings and skinny jeans, the Alpha attempting to help as much as possible. 

"Ok, but what about these?" He asked, holding out a pair of leggings that were decorated with some kind of floral pattern. 

"That looks like my Grandma's couch threw up on it." The omega snorted, giving the Alpha a confused look. "How do you always manage to look so good and then you try and put me in ugly clothes that make nobody want to look at me?"

"Because the only one who should be looking at you is me. Besides, I can see past the clothes..." The way it was said made the omega flush, hiding his face by looking down at the clothing racks.

"Y-You're so stupid, Shi..." The Alpha's heart immediately warmed at the nickname, practically forcing him to lean forward and press their lips together in a small kiss. 

"Only for you though."

"Why would you purposely be stupid? That's fucking stupid."

"We were having a cute moment and you crushed it."

"I'll crush you if you don't shut up. Anyways, I'm going to go and try these on."

The omega gestured to the stack of jeans and leggings hanging over his arm before stalking off, locking himself in a dressing room. Shigeru had enough mind to follow and sit on the bench that was placed outside, taking his messenger bag off of his arm and putting it down beside himself. 

Now. This is the beginning of the end. The beginning of Kentarou almost getting into a fist fight in the middle of an omegan clothing store. 

"Hey, babe?" The omega called from inside of the dressing room, causing Shigeru to light up since the omega almost never calls him that. 

"Yeah?"

The next thing he saw was a pair of white skinny jeans being laid over the top of the dressing room door. "These ones were too tight on my thighs. Could you go and get a size bigger?"

"Of course." 

See, the Alpha would never completely understand clothing ranges for omega's. They could be super loose in the crotch, but super tight around the ass and thighs. Shirts could be too tight around the chest but too long at the arms. 

He suppose it might be because not all omega's were as muscular as his boyfriend was, the other actually having more muscles than most of the Alpha's on their team. But why was it so difficult? 

He'd grabbed the next size up, though these looked way too long and he knows from experience that the omega hated rolling up pant legs. (Kentarou once spilled juice on his pants while they were studying at Shigeru's so the Alpha loaned him some pants. The omega was not amused.)

"Excuse me, sir? Do you need any help? You've been glaring at those pants for about fifteen minutes...?" A girl stood before him, clearly an omega if her scent was anything to go by. 

"Ah, no. I was asked to grab the next size up but these look like they'd be too long..."

"Oh? Are you here with your girlfriend?"

"Um, no..." He wouldn't say that Kentarou is his girlfriend. Definitely not. 

"Are you single then? That's really surprising! You're really handsome!"

"Well, actually, I-"

"Hey, babe? Could you not find the jeans?" He turned around then, the sound of Kentarou's voice cutting between his explanation. But. Oh. The omega is scowling. 

He was poking his head out of the changing room, an eyebrow raised, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the hand pressed to Shigeru's bicep. The omega let out a growl, the girl backing up slightly and giving a challenging grin. 

"I thought you said you weren't dating anyone?"

"I said I didn't have a girlfriend. I didn't say I didn't have a boyfriend."

"Honey, please." Kentarou hissed, looking at the redheaded female with contempt. "I am hardly even his boyfriend. More like future wifey. Bitch."

The chick gasped, "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yeah, glad you can fucking hear, bitch."

At this, the ginger started to get riled up, stepping closer to the other omega. "Wanna say that again, slut?"

"That's funny. Last time I checked, I wasn't trying to spread my legs for an Alpha who clearly smells like an omega. Bitch."

The gingers eyes light up then as she lunged forward, probably planning on hitting Kentarou, though he quickly shut the door. 

"Wow! Fucking pussy, just gonna use the door as a barrier?"

"Honey, I could beat your ass but I'd rather have some clothes on while I did it!"

The Alpha paled, suddenly feeling the need to protect the omega, despite the fact he knew that his boyfriend would win. Also... did his omega say 'wifey'? That is... such a pop culture thing to say. 

"Ok, guys. I feel like you should just calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down Shigeru! You were letting this bitch touch you and flirt with you!"

"All I did was ask about a pair of jeans, babe!"

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU THINK THE JEANS WERE FOR!?" Kentarou growled, popping back out of the dressing room with a glare. 

"NOT YOU, YOU RUDE ASS BITCH!"

"You little-!"

"KENTAROU! STOP." The Alpha growled, his dominance making both of the omega's duck their heads down. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I-I'm sorry, Alpha..." At this, the Alpha smiled sadly, pulling his boyfriend into his chest and rubbing his arm gently. 

"It's ok, baby. Just keep calm, alright? I don't want anyone else but you anyway."

"Shi..." This statement had made the blonde blush, leaning further into his touch. 

"You're cute, you know that?"

"S-Shut up... you fucking loser..."

"Aww, I love you too." He kissed the pink cheek before him and upon looking back at the ginger before them, he gave a warm smile. "So as you can see, I am very much in a relationship. A very loving one too."

"Ugh, whatever. You aren't even that hot anyway."

"You're just saying that because you couldn't get with him!" The omega accused, pointing a finger at her. 

"Shut your hole!"

"No thanks! After all, I have a hot Alpha to keep it stretched open for!" The Alpha blushed at this and the girl groaned, stomping away. "I'm sorry that I said that... I just got angry..."

"It's ok, Ken. I would've gotten pissed off if an Alpha were flirting with you too."

"Babe, do you... do you think she's better looking than me...? Is that why you let her flirt with you? Because I-"

"You're so fucking dumb, babe." Shigeru leaned in, pressing a kiss to the omega's lips, eventually slipping his tongue inside, making the omega pant. "You're the only person I find good looking. You're so sexy and beautiful... I don't know how you don't get that no one could ever make me think any different. Now, if you are done trying on leggings and skinny jeans, we should go to the food court and get some food, because I'm hungry."

Kentarou nodded then, clasping at the Alpha's hand, palm sweaty. 

And if they went home later and cuddled on the couch that may have dissolved into a full blown make out session on Kentarou's bed, that may have turned into the omega getting fingered. Again. 

It was nice, having someone to hold and touch in the most intimate way, lips touching and hands clasping at each others else's skin. 

"Hey, Shi...?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you..."

"I know. I love me too."

"You fucking jackass, if you d-"

"I love you too, babe. A lot more than you'll ever know."


	2. They Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way...

Kentarou felt his back hit the mattress, a pair of plump lips pressng against his own as his body pushed against the weight hovering over him. His back arched slightly, moaning into Shigeru's mouth whenever the Alpha's hand moved down towards his ass, squeezing tightly. The omega loved it whenever his Alpha acted dominant, not that he would admit it, but he couldn't help but become wet whenever he saw that smirk and those dark eyes. 

The Alpha became ravenous at times like this, enough to make Kentarou whimper, at least. Sure, it was just making out but he would get so hard as the instinct to just shove himself inside of something hot, wet and tight. 

Kentarou's mind slid back to the previous day when his father had made a joke about the Alpha trying to defile him and how he'd failed but... it wasn't because Kentarou stopped him. Kentarou wanted it so bad, he wanted the Alpha inside of him, rocking his hips and getting off from his warm squeeze. And yet, the Alpha would always stop the second his hips would begin to grind down. 

He'd said that he was afraid of losing control and hurting the omega. Of course, Kentarou had just scoffed and asked how. He hasn't expected his boyfriend's eyes to go so dark as he said, "Who knows. I might just fuck into the mattress or against the wall. Which would you prefer? Perhaps we just do it on the floor or maybe your desk...?"

The thought made him shiver, rolling his hips upward and groaning when he could feel the stain against the Alpha's jeans. He wanted it. He wanted his Alpha's length buried inside of him, making him feel it, branding him as his own, possibly even releasing inside of him, claiming him in a way that would make it noticeable by scent. He wanted that. He wanted to walk down the street, his Alpha's arm around him, others giving him jealous looks from the knowledge of what they had done.

He whined when he felt the Alpha begin to pull away. "Shi...! Please, don't stop! I promise if you start to lose control I'll stop you but I need this!" 

"Ken... I'm still an Alpha. There is no guarantee that you'd be able to stop me. I get really, really aggressive..."

"I know, but... please...? I feel... empty..." The omega was deeply flushed, his body aching for the long length he knew his boyfriend's carried around. "Shi, please? I trust you."

"You might, but I don't." When the Alpha started to get up, the omega's insecurity flared, something that didn't happen very often, except for when he was in preheat or sick, or y'know... with Shigeru. 

He couldn't stop himself from thinking his Alpha want interested in him anymore, which is ridiculous because they'd been fucking each others mouths with their tongues less than a minute before. Was it his body...? Was it because he was so muscular...? Was it his slightly chubby stomach...? He'd tried to cut down on the famima chicken but it was so good... oh God... he's not a good omega...

"Do you not want me, Shigeru...? Is that why you always do that...? Is it because I'm chubby now...?" He hadn't even noticed he was crying. Kentarou never cries. EVER. 

"Babe, what are you talking ab- are you crying?" The omega shook his head, rolling over and burying his face in his pillows. Oh. This one smells like Shigeru. He sobbed. "Baby, no... why are you crying...?"

"B-Because! You clearly don't want me anymore if you ever even did!" The Alpha growled at that, getting back on the bed, his knees pressing into the mattress.

He pushed up the omega's shirt, smirking when he saw that the skin was covered in goosebumps. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to the skin and hearing the omega whimper. "I will always want you, dumbass. Don't think any different or I really will push you against a wall again."

He straddled the omega's upper thighs, grinding against the truthfully thick ass before him. He knew that the omega had started to bite into the pillow, attempting to stifle his moans even though the attempt was futile.

"If you can tell me that you are not at all scared of me, I will do it." The omega responded with haste, though his voice was soft, letting the Alpha know it was genuine.

"I'm not scared of you."

The Alpha got up, gently flipping the blonde over and pulling him into his lap, pressing kisses against his nose before carefully taking the omega's jacket off, followed by his shirt. The omega truly was a sight to see, impressive muscles tight and alluring under the shirt. But what Shigeru loved the most were his birth mark and his chubby stomach.

He knew that the omega was stress eating again, had noticed the previous night when the other had the helpings of curry, alarming even his mother and father, who were silently begged by Shigeru not too say anything. Of course, his prayers didn't match everyone and he grimaced when Kejino suddenly wrinkled his nose and said, "Shigeru-nii-san won't like you anymore if you get fat, nii-san." The omega immediately dropped his utensil brie asking to be excused and of course, the Alpha knew better than to go after him.

His omega was by no means chubby, just thick from the waist down, while his upper half and calves were completely muscle. He knew the omega was sensitive about it, which is why Shigeru always made sure to give those areas love when he could. So now, as his lips traveled the expanse of Kentarou's neck, his hands wrapped around his sides, the left squeezing softly.

And that was when he almost slipped. He internally thought about how having that bit of fat would be good for when they decided to have kids, as it would help his hips widen to have the extra support. But of course, if they wanted children, they would have to have heat sex... which entailed the omega being heat, which also entailed him being in rut and knotting inside of Kentarou. Yet, he shook his head and focused on what he was currently doing, nudging his face in the omega's scent glands.

Kentarou smelled so good, his usual scent tinged with what was clearly arousal. He nipped gently and squeezed a bit more when the bottle blonde moaned, finding the other both cute and sexy at the same time.

"God, Ken, you smell so pretty..." 

"Y-You too..."

Oh. His omega had started scenting him too, cheeks flushed a brilliant red as he nuzzled into the pale neck. He growled at that, licking across the glands and relishing in the liquid form of his omega's scent that came out. He slide his hands down, one reaching behind him to God's the omega's ass and the other to rub the inner thighs of his boyfriend.

The omega's had more scent glands than their Alpha counterparts, placed on their necks, inner thighs, lower back and stomach, whereas Alpha's only had them on their necks and backs. And if there were two things Shigeru loved most in this world, it was Kentarou's thighs and a reason to touch Kentarou's thighs. Now was the perfect time.

Kentarou's thighs were horribly -wonderfully- sensitive, something the Alpha loved knowing. The omega gasped, pushing further into the touch, whining about the barrier between them. "Take your clothes off, Shigeru..."

He was glad to comply, though he hated the fact that the chubby boy had to get off of him to do it. He pulled off his sweatshirt, next moving to take off his pants. He had intended to keep his underwear on and was about to turn around whenever he felt a pair of fingers pulling them down by the waistband, a soft kiss pressed to his spine.

He turned slowly, gazing down at the omega's body and finally allowing himself to squeeze those amazing buns. His ass was so soft and squishy... it was cute. Shigeru wanted nothing more than for the other to melt under his hands, his touch turning him into jelly. And it seemed he was getting what he wanted. The omega let out a quiet squeak whenever his boyfriend's hand brushed over a sensitive part of his body. The sound itself made Shigeru groan because: 'How can someone be so cute?'

They fell back, the omega landing on top of the Alpha, who simply huffed out a laugh at the others expression. "Baby, relax. You said you wanted to do this but you look like you're witnessing a puppy being thrown off of a bridge."

"Are you trying to make me go soft, jackass?" The Alpha shook his head. "It's because... even though I said I want to... I'm going to be nervous because it's the first time..."

Oh my God. "Oh my God." He gave a bright smile, a light blush dusting over his nose. "Do you know how cute you are?"

"S-Shut up... you too, asshole..." He ducked his head then, pressing a pair of soft lips to Shigeru's. "It's your first time too... right?"

"Of course it is. Did you honestly think it wasn't?"

"You seem pretty confident in yourself so..."

"Babe, I'm as much of virgin as you are, if not less."

"What do you mean, 'If not less'? Are you trying to call me a whore?" The omega started to stand up, ready to kick the Alpha's ass if he had to."

"Babe... I'm referring to the time when I fingered you..." The brunette laughed, pulling him back down to his chest.

"O-Oh, ok..." He allowed himself to relax again, body melting into Shigeru's touch once more. "Well... it was a first for you too, Shi..."

"That is true." He gave a warm smile, absolutely adoring the way the others body fit perfectly in his arms. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Y-Yeah..." He smiled. "I love you too..."

So the omega was shy and more geared towards aggression, but Shigeru loved it. His omega was strong and could kick some serious ass but at the end of the day, he'd let Shigeru hold him like he were a fragile piece of glass. 

He loved his omega's sound, his scent, his touch... he was absolutely addicted. His omega was like a drug, something he hadn't expected to need, but without him, he felt empty and like something was missing. He needed the omega to kiss him and hug him, assure him that there was definitely some good in the world, even if it was only in the form of a slightly short, bottle blonde omega named Kyoutani Kentarou.

They had let their bodies touch and slide against each other, Shigeru invading him in the most intimate way, feeling him up as if he were an expert. Kentarou had moaned his name, tossing his head back whenever the Alpha made him feel like he was floating, squeaking out moans and whines everytime he moved.

But hey, they wouldn't have it any other way...

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch. I am in hell. Actually. If this is Hell, I wanna spend forever there. I love flustered Kyoutani. And can we talk about those thighs? I bet he fucking rips holes in his jeans and leggings all of the time and he just gets so sad. 
> 
> He's like the person that pulls on skinny jeans and is like, "Ooh, damn sexy!" But then whenever he leans to tie his shoelaces, they split right on his inner thigh. I hc that he once sat on his bed surrounded by the clothes that were previously in his jean drawer. 
> 
> Somebody save me. 
> 
> Also! The story I was referring to is called Puppy Love by Jacksonofabitch! I highly recommend it! And yes! I know that this was shitty quality!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~!


End file.
